Uncompleted Family
by tashxxxx
Summary: what if Kurt had a twin sister. What if she did something terrible? What happens when the fmily start living life without her? What happens when she comes back into their lives? What will this mean for the Hummel-Hudsons?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: what if Kurt had a twin sister. What if she did something terrible? What happens when the fmily start living life without her? What happens when she comes back into their lives? What will this mean for the Hummel-Hudsons?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee but do own any charactes that you don't know recognise. **

**Spoliers for Season 2**

**Prologue **

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and Lily Elijah Hummel where born to Katie and Burt Hummel in Lima General Hospital on a cold night. Burt and Katie loved their two twins. They both had a small tuft of chestnut brown hair on their little heads and when they opened their little eyes big, adorable glasz eyes stared back at them. This was probably the best thing that had happened to their little family.

**LINE BREAK**

However, their happy little family was not to last. The two twins were inseparable and happy. That was, however, until the twins turned eight. Their Mum had been ill for a long time but she had pulled through if not only for the sake of her two children. However, their Dad had told them that their Mom might not get any better. Kurt and Lily weren't sure what their Dad was on about but they didn't think it was good. They were right. A week later their Dad took them to the hospital, where their Mom had been for the last 2 days.  
>"I'm sorry kids but your Mom's dead." Burt had tears in their eyes. Lily and Kurt crawled onto their Dad's lap. The family sat in the hospital waiting room, crying. They buried Katie the next day. The small family spent the rest of the day in the house, watching the home movies they had made. They didn't sleep that night.<p>

**LINE BREAK**

The family won't totally happy since that day. Burt was having problems with the twins who where both changing. Kurt was becoming more girly than what he had been before his Mom died, now Burt didn't care about this but he hated watching the small boy come home in tears after being called a fag. However, he was even more upset about the way Lily was acting. It seemed that every other day she was in trouble for something or other. She was rebellious and was constantly in fight, mostly with the boys that were bullying her brother. The only thing that hadn't changed about the twins, thankfully for Burt, was that they still cared about each other. They were still inseparable. But it was not to last.

**LINE BREAK **

On the twins 14th birthday Burt received some distressing news. It was from the school. Now Burt was used to getting calls from them but this seemed worse somehow and it involved both his kids. He expected this kind of behaviour from Lily but Burt had hoped it wouldn't rub off on her brother. He got into his car all the same and when he reached the school he found his way to the principal's office. The sight that met him though was not something he had been expecting. There were two distraught parents sat, clutching, one another. The principle was sat behind his desk, looking upset. Kurt was sat with tears in his eyes, watching his sister. He looked shocked. Lily was sat, next to two police officers, crying her eyes out. This was the first time, since her Mom had died that Burt had seen the girl cry. She was always covering it up with bad attitude. When he opened the door, Lily refused to look into her Dads' eyes.  
>"What happened?" Burt's voice was shaking.<br>"Your daughter killed someone." At this statement Burt fell into the nearest chair in shock.

The court case was held the next week. Lily was charged with the death of Mason Lamb and was sentenced to spend a couple of years in a place for troubled kids. It was one way of telling Burt his kid wasn't right in the head. The judge said that she would be released when the place deemed her safe. The family of three were able to spend a few minutes together before the young girl was taken away from the family. The officer's and Burt had to pry the twins apart, they were distraught. Burt just refused to look his daughter in the eyes. That day their family lost another member.

Kurt visited the girl every chance he got. He said she was getting better but Burt refused to go near her. He refused to even except he had a daughter any more. She had gone the day she had killed that boy.

**LINE BREAK**

When the Hudson's came into the picture it seemed that their broken family had started to heal. Of course Kurt still refused to ignore his sister and loved her as much as he had ever done, he was slowly starting to relax into the family of the Hummel-Hudson's. They moved into together and him and Finn, if only after Burt and Carole got married, started to become brothers. The Hummel's were finally happy, which they hadn't been since the two children had been 8. If you asked Burt he would say their family was now whole but if you asked Kurt he would say the same but you knew he was lying. Kurt's family would never be whole without his sister coming back into his life for good.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter mainly focuses on Finn finding about Lily and includes lots of Furt Hope you enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1 **

"Dude, what is all this stuff?" Finn asked. Kurt looked over the piles of boxes he had been sorting into a pile. Burt and Carole had asked the two brothers to sort out the attic, getting rid of all the things they didn't need. They were going to do it before the move but hadn't had the time.  
>"What stuff?" Kurt looked over at Finn with a frown on his face. Finn held up a couple of videos. "I thought Dad threw them all out." Kurt said as he started walking towards Finn.<br>"Well, should we throw them out then?" Kurt shook his head. Finn shrugged, throwing the videos back in the box. Moving onto the next one, Finn found an old photo album. He opened the album; not realizing Kurt had moved to stand behind him.

The first picture of was Burt, with hair, and next to him stood a beautiful woman. She had a glasz coloured eyes and long chestnut hair. She was pale, like Kurt's porcelain skin tone. She had a small baby bump showing. _This must be Kurt's Mom,_ Finn thought. He turned the page to find more pictures of the woman and Burt. Eventually, somewhere in the middle of the album, Finn found baby pictures. Finn thought that Kurt looked adorable in the pictures and made a mental note to show the ND girls. What confused Finn about the pictures, though, was that there was also another baby in them. As Finn flicked through the album he noticed she was in all of them. He looked through them all, seeing the bubbly girl in each one. Finn noticed that the both Kurt and the girl were identical and Finn wondered why Kurt had never mentioned having a sister. As the pictures grew older Kurt's Mom started looking iller and eventually she disappeared from the pictures. Finn knew this must have been when she had died. The pictures where mostly of Kurt and the mystery girl. As they aged Finn noticed that Kurt had started to become, for lack of a better word, gayer and more like he was now. Finn noticed that in each of the pictures the girl seemed to look more rebellious. One thing Finn noticed about all of the pictures was that the girl and Kurt where always close together. However, after the two siblings looked to be about 14 the girl disappeared from the pictures. In fact when the girl disappeared from the pictures he saw that Kurt's face had grown sadder. When Finn finished flicking through them he came to a small realization. The Kurt had looked a lot more carefree when the girl had been there and that Finn had ever seen him like he had been in the pictures. Happy.

"Who was that girl?" Finn turned around to ask his step-brother. When he turned he noticed that Kurt had tears in the corners of his eyes, like he was about to start crying. "Dude, what's wrong?" Kurt didn't answer instead he kept staring at the picture that Finn had left open, of the himself and his sister. They seemed to stay like this forever when Kurt finally answered Finn's question.  
>"Her name's Lily. She's my sister." Kurt wiped his eyes quickly before turning away from Finn.<br>"What happened to her?" Finn assumed she was dead, seeing as he had never seen her, but Finn wasn't sure why she had never been mentioned as Kurt's Mom had been mentioned a couple of times. Finn had never even heard of Lily. "Did she die?" Kurt laughed at this, though it sounded broken.  
>"Dad likes to pretend she did but she didn't." Finn was utterly confused by now. He was about to ask what Kurt was on about when Kurt started to talk again. "If you want you can meet her."<br>"I'd love to dude. I mean I am aloud to right?"  
>"Yeah, just don't tell Dad or Carole." Finn nodded his head in agreement, wanting to meet the mystery girl.<p>

**LINE BREAK**

The next day after Glee club the two brothers got into Kurt's navigator. Their parents weren't going to be home until later that night so it gave them plenty of time to see the girl and get back before they noticed. Finn was nervous about meeting the girl, mostly, because Kurt refused to tell him anything. They rode in silence the only sound coming from the radio that Kurt had turned on. Finn wasn't really paying attention to anything until the engine cut off.  
>"Finn, we're here." Kurt exited the car, closely followed by Finn. Finn was surprised at what he saw when he got out of the navigator. It was a huge, impressive building, surrounded by what looked like an electric fence. Finn followed Kurt towards the entrance. When they got into the building they were met with a large, burly security man. The man nodded to Kurt who nodded back. They had to go through one of those metal detective things that you'd probably find in an airport. As Kurt led the way down a large hallway Finn started to wonder what this place was and why Kurt's sister was here. Finn started to wonder what happened that made her be here.<p>

"Hello, Kurt and who's this?" A lady behind a large desk asked Kurt.  
>"This is my step-brother, Finn. And, Miss Bell, can you not tell Lil about him being here." Miss Bell smiled to Finn, who smiled back at her, before nodding her head. She clicked a button, at the bottom of the desk, which opened a pair of doors. Kurt and Finn entered the room and the door clicked shut behind them. Kurt went to sit on one the large armchairs. Finn followed silently, starting to wonder if this had been such a good idea. This place was like a cosy prison. Finn sat, uncomfortably, on the end of one the armchairs just as the doors opened.<p>

"Kurtie!" A girl squealed from the doors. Finn watched as the girl bounced happily into Kurt's arms. She had chestnut brown hair, the same colour as Kurt's, and the same glasz eyes. When she turned around to face Finn he found it eerie how similar she and Kurt looked. The only difference was the clothes of the two, where Kurt was fashionable and stood out, this girl reminded Finn a bit of a biker chick (what with all the leather and skin tight clothes). They were even the same height. The smile she had had on her face disappeared at the sight of Finn, though. It was as if she was unsure of what to make of the tall teen.  
>"Be nice." Kurt whispered into his sister's hair.<br>"Aren't I always...on second thoughts don't answer that." Kurt chuckled.  
>"Lily, this is Finn and Finn this is Lily."<br>"Erm...Hi." Lily gave Finn a calculating look before replying:  
>"Hi, Kurt's told me a bit about you and by the way. You're a pretty good singer; I watched the ND's videos." Finn nodded, smiling slightly. Kurt had sat back down on one of the arm chairs and Lily went to sit on his lap. Kurt glared at his sister before pushing her off. Lily glared right back at him and went to sit down on the sofa. Finn chuckled at the two's antics. It was obvious this was a common occurrence.<p>

They spent the next hour chatting as if the three had known each other their whole life. Finn marvelled at how much the girl talked to him and noticed that Kurt was just as surprised. Lily sent the hour quizzing Finn and joking with Kurt. The two seemed to fit into a certain pattern, teasing each other over the most stupid of things. Finn had never seen his step-brother so happy. When it was time to leave Miss Bell came back into the room. Lily groaned before hugging Kurt, tightly, and then walking over to Finn and hugging him to. Finn was startled and didn't have enough time to hug the girl back before she hugged Kurt again and left the room. Finn noticed the look of sadness that crossed bothers and her brother's faces' as she left.

"She's doing a lot better." Kurt noted as Miss Bell led the two out of the room. She nodded.  
>"I think she may be able to leave soon. If she can embrace this young man so well then she should be getting a lot better. Which means she should be okay to leave? I'll have to go through a few things with the social worker and your Father," Kurt stiffened at this, "but soon you'll have your sister back for good." Kurt smiled at this before bidding the lady goodbye and walking back to the car, Finn following behind him.<p>

"You're sisters nice." Kurt smiled at this before starting the car and riving them back home.

**Please review, they amke me update faster :S**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my God I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in ages. I just lost were this story was going but I finally found some sort of inspiration for it. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed. Once again I am so sorry I haven't updated but at least I've finally don it yay ;)**

**Chapter 2**

"Right, I have our competition for this year's sectionals." This was the first thing Mr Schue said when he entered the choir room.

"It's about time, sectionals is in a few weeks." Rachel said from her place next to Finn. The group rolled their eyes but they all agreed with her. They wanted to spy on the competition and Mr Schue wasn't exactly giving them a lot of time; although he didn't need to know about the spying.

"Right, we have: Oral Intensity and the Institute for Troubled Teens." Mr Schue stated.  
>"That'll be a piece of cake. We are so gonna win this." Puck shouted from the back. There were shouts of agreements from the whole room. "Well, don't get ahead of yourselves but yes, we do have a good chance." Mr Schue told the group.<p>

The rest of rehearsal was spent going over different songs for sectionals. By the time Glee was finished the group was exhausted. Santana and Rachel had been bitching, trying to tell the other that they were the ones having the solo.

Mr Schue was the first to leave the Choir Room at the end. As the rest of ND were about to follow, Rachel jumped to the front.  
>"Now that Mr Schue's gone we need to decide who's going to spy on our competition."<br>"Well, I doubt you'd be able to get in that prison Man-hands." Santana told her.

"Who said it was a prison?" Artie asked.  
>"Please, they have to be. I mean come on it's just a fancy name for a couple of messed up teens. We don't even have to go and spy, we'll beat them easy." Puck said. Kurt felt small bursts of anger start to boil up but he suppressed it. Luckily for Kurt, the group had already started to file out of the room.<p>

Kurt headed over to his car, closely followed by Blaine who had gotten a lift with him that morning. They spent the rest of the ride to Blaine's house chatting about nothing in particular. They kissed goodbye before Kurt started his car, and drived back home.

**LINE BREAK**

He knew something was wrong the moment he entered the house. Burt was shouting something down the phone. Finn was stood at the top of the stairs, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I don't care how well she's responded I am not allowing a... that girl in my house again." With this Burt hung up.  
>"What did they want?" Kurt said, knowing full well what they had wanted.<br>"She's not coming back."  
>"Lil's fine. She's not crazy anymore and if it helps I'll tell her to avoid you. You can't keep her there."<br>"I will. It's her own fault." With this Burt left a fuming Kurt. He wanted his sister back and now his Dad was outright saying no.

Kurt locked himself in his room, crying himself to sleep that night. He didn't even come down for dinner. He just wanted his sister back.

**LINE BREAK**

Kurt was exhausted by the time Glee came the next day. He hadn't gotten much sleep, to busy worrying over how to persuade his Dad to let his sister come back home.

"Right, I know that you all have probably decided to spy on the competition," Blaine sent a small smile Kurt's way at the mention of spying. They both remembered the day Kurt had failed to spy on the Warblers. It had been one of the best days for the two. That was the day they had met. "So, I've decided, instead of Glee practice, we are going for a field trip to the Institute for Troubled Teens. So we can get a feel for how that group works and figure out there weaknesses." There were nods of agreement at this.

The group piled into the bus, chatting about how good the other Glee club would be.  
>"They'll probably be terrible I mean, why they would care if there troubled." Mercedes said from in front of Blaine and Kurt.<br>"You never know." Kurt stated, snuggling further into Blaine's side.  
>"Kurt's right, we can't automatically judge them because of who they are or what they've done." Blaine had never met Kurt's sister but knew about her., although Kurt had never specified anything except her name.<p>

After half an hour of driving a large building came into view. It would have looked like a hotel, if not for the amount of security that surrounded it. Talking had stopped as soon as it had come into view.

Soon the coach had stopped and the group were getting out. They were lead through a corridor, past a metal detector and a large burly security man. Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's hand when the man eyed the pair. He had the feeling the man might be a homophobe. Kurt just ignored him altogether.

They came up to a desk, where a woman sat.  
>"We're here to see the Glee Club." Mr Schue told her. She smiled before pressing a button underneath her desk. Before the group went in though she started to talk.<br>"Some of these kids have had a hard life so if you could just try not to talk about them in a negative way that would be brilliant." She told them. The group shrugged before entering the room.

As soon as they entered it music started in the room.

A group of girls headed into the room. A girl, who in the guy's opinion was _fit, _started to sing. She was really good. The song was every time we touch and it suited her brilliantly. The girls danced around the room, flirting with the guys as they sang. The girl was the obvious lead and the other girls just sang in the chorus. That being said by the time they finished the group started to look worried. They hadn't been expecting that and now they were worried about what would happen at sectionals.

The group was gobsmacked when they finished, all except Kurt who was smiling proudly at his sister. She smiled back. "How'd you like it, Kurtie?" Lily asked as she pulled her brother into a hug.  
>"I think you've been holding out on me, Lil." Lily let out a small laugh before she pulled away from her brother. <p>

"Who's the hobbit?" She asked, looking straight at Blaine who was holding Kurt's hands.  
>"That's Blaine, and be nice." Lily shrugged before turning to face the rest of ND.<br>"Hey Finn." She said as she saw the tall teen. Finn let out a small hey.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Rachel asked, stepping away from Finn and facing the girl.  
>"Lily Hummel and you must be Rachel Berry, bitch with a mouth if I remember correctly." She said, pushing her long chestnut hair from her eyes. Rachel looked furiously at Kurt at being called this. "My brother didn't actually say this; I just thought it suited you."<br>"You don't know me."  
>"Actually, I've just never met you. Kurt told me all about the Glee Club." The group sent Kurt a look.<p>

"I never knew she was a part of a glee club." He said, defensively.  
>"Anyway I've gotta go. I have a meeting with the old hag and Dad." Her voice had started to sound sad at saying this.<br>"Do you need me to come with you?" Lily sent her brother a small smile.  
>"That'd be nice, I'll just go get changed and I'll meet you back here in like 10 minutes." Kurt smiled as his sister left the room.<p>

"Why didn't you say you had a sister?" Mercedes sounded hurt.  
>"Didn't come up." Kurt said, absent-mindingly. "I'll see you guy's tomorrow." Kurt said as a woman entered the room, followed by the security guard.<p>

"Call me." Blaine said after kissing Kurt on the lips, following the rest of ND out of the room. Kurt let out a small sigh, waiting for his sister.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. I'll try update again soon, sooner if you update :)**


End file.
